A Memory of Scotland
by Harpy101
Summary: These are not my characters, this is not my story. It's an imaginary continuation of the picnic Anna and John have in Scotland at the end of Series 3.


Anna's heart was pounding. She couldn't stop smiling.

John was opening the bottle of beer they'd brought on the picnic and pouring it into the glasses.

Anna took a long drink, then put a napkin over her mouth to cover the burp. She smiled at her husband, who chuckled at her.

A week ago Anna had happened upon a scandalous discovery in His Lorship's library and had told no one, not even John.

In the back of a book shipped from India, a very large book on Indian culture and customs, she had found a set of folded papers with incredible drawings on them and what she supposed was Indian writing. The drawings were so vivid she had dropped them, breathless, then quickly stashed them away to look at when she was alone. They made her blush, and Anna was not a woman who blushed at every shocking remark or barnyard sight. But these were...Anna didn't have a word for them.

They were drawings of men and women in the act; they were naked, except for some remarkable jewelry, and they were doing everything together that a man and a woman can do, or even a man and two women. Anna was glad that it was a large book, so she could keep it for a long time and spend a lot of time memorizing the drawings.

Since they had started a life together John had proved himself a meticulous, sensitive and generous lover. Anna knew she was a very lucky woman, the way he doted on her pleasure when they were alone. She knew that most men didn't consider a woman's pleasure or even conceive of it. She naturally wanted to reciprocate, although John had tried to tell her that she was giving him everything he ever wanted, just by enjoying him. Still, when Anna saw the drawings her mind began to spin. She knew that she wanted to surprise him. And this might be the very perfect time.

John had been munching down the salad she'd made while she sipped beer and plotted.

"Aren't you hungry? It was quite a long morning," he said.

"I will be," Anna flushed, and fought it off. "John, are we quite alone out here?"

"I should think so. The whole household are off shooting or picnicking, the servants left behind will need to prepare for the evening..." he glanced around their little wooded glade, "And this property all belongs to the estate, so there won't be any wanderers about. This is protected land,"

Anna had more beer, letting it fizz in her mouth. She looked behind them.

"It's a beautiful old bridge," she said, "And doesn't see much use,"

"No," John's eyes softened, "This was a very different land once. It was the highland tribes' land. But now it's all estate,"

"Not likely there will be anyone over that bridge in the next hour," said Anna.

John fixed her with a dark look. "I will have to insist that you tell me what is going on,"

Anna burst into giggles as he glared at her with a faint smile. It was the most adorable expression. How she loved him.

"Anna," the warning in his voice told her it was time. She crept down the blanket they had spread on the ground and rested on her elbow at the level of his hips. She took a fresh napkin and unfolded it.

"My wife," he said, "I'm beginning to fear for your sanity. Or are you drunk?"

Anna took one of his hands in hers and began caressing it. "I'm a little drunk," she admitted. The combination of elevation and beer had made her a little dizzy, and utterly determined to have her fantasy.

"Then you must eat something,"

"In a minute, John, There's something I want,"

"Oh," he said. "What is it?"

Anna suddenly felt foolish. What if he were repulsed? What if he thought her truly wicked? What if he didn't like it? Was this a mistake?

In moments of doubt, Anna always turned to John. He was the one person who understood her, and he was so like her in many ways. They had a deep understanding. Anna's heart warmed when she thought of this and her confidence returned. If it went awry, he would forgive her. They would joke about it. He would never be repulsed by her. She ran her hand up his thigh.

He startled. He looked at her.

Anna bit her lip as her hand began caressing him. His eyes widened.

Anna felt him responding to her, quite quickly. It made her smile. She undressed him just enough, and paused.

It was astonishing, all the ways there were to love a man. She had never thought of this before. But in this new situation, she found herself becoming sentimental. This situation was scandalous, even illegal in some areas, what she was about to do was shocking, and yet she was moved to tenderness. She had imagined this for days, had thought about it in very detailed terms, and set about it.

He was making wonderful sounds.

Anna lost herself to it, her entire nervous system trained on him, on what it must feel like; she followed her instincts and did not allow herself to doubt. Soon she was completely immersed, frantic, and he gave up to her with a profoundly gratified groan through his teeth as she finished him. It was sublime, to have given him this, and she had had a little release of her own. She licked her lips, restored his state of dress, and climbed up beside him. He wrapped her in his arms and rolled her on top of him.

Anna sighed into his neck, so happily. He said, into her hair, "My _God_,"

Anna giggled deliriously. He drew back to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Anna laughed deep and long. This was the best joke she had ever heard. She couldn't stop.

"I'm so happy," she said, finally.

"I'm afraid to ask..." he said. This was also funny, and it took Anna a moment to recover. "I'll show you the book when we get home," she said.

"A _book_? Where did you get such a book?"

Anna had to recover once more before she choked out, "His Lordship's library,"

They gave over to laughing again for a while.

"I can't read Hindi, or whatever it's called," said Anna, "But the pictures are quite instructional,"

He sighed, deeply. They were quiet for a while.

"I-" Anna laughed softly, "I don't know what to call it,"

"Play it safe," said John, "Let's just call it 'memories of Scotland',"


End file.
